


【RSR】他山玉

by Masamune1127



Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·十几岁的公爵小萨漫游东瀛。
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Sephiroth
Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841113
Kudos: 1





	【RSR】他山玉

他山玉  
·卢法斯·神罗/萨菲罗斯（斜线有意义）  
·少年萨。

1  
萨菲罗斯戴着竹子做的斗笠，一个人走在五台的街上。此时正是春天，东方的春日比米德加要潮湿许多，他从军队驻地出发，一个人乘船到东瀛。身上的行李全都是军队里穿的制服，一件自己的衣服也没有，所幸平常是穿惯的，除了一看就知道是军人身份以外，倒也不觉得不便。只是他一张欧洲面孔，更兼白发三千丈，站在港口边，好像一株叶子雪白的孤竹。

他一个人走在淅淅沥沥的雨中，夜深了，吉原花街正是生意兴隆的好时候。红灯笼高高挑起，振袖新造们在灯下迎来送往，送别熟客的游女，唇上的口脂涂得像一个圆圆的樱桃，小巧一点，缀在雪白的面上。有人想要招揽这个异乡客，但萨菲罗斯加快了脚步，斗篷的红衬里在雨中掀出来，凝结成珠的雨水从黑色毡面上滚落。他闻到从两侧阁子中飘出来的脂粉香气，好像连雨水都被这香气染成玫瑰红。这里不是他的目的地，萨菲罗斯只身一人，像一只黑色的凤尾蝶，从绯红的街道上走过。他不知走了多久，从多少织金的广袖间滑脱而出，终于走到了这条街的尽头。

卢法斯·神罗，正在那黑暗中等候。他坐在伞下抽着烟锅，看起来烟瘾很重的样子，闭眼深吸一口，又极享受地吐出。白色的烟雾在雨中袅袅升起，萨菲罗斯离他还有十步远，就闻到了烟草的香气。  
“很不错的烟草。”萨菲罗斯说，他不抽烟，因为他还只有十七岁，尚不知人生艰难，所以并不要烟草与酒精一同来麻痹他的心灵。但这时候如果不谈论烟草，难免显得他像个初出茅庐的小鬼，即使不抽，他也会礼貌性地夸这一句。  
卢法斯再吐出一口烟，扶着扈从的手站起：“殿下，好久不见了。”他从曾的手中接过纸伞，萨菲罗斯走到他的伞下，将斗笠交给旁边的侍从。和卢法斯一同撑一把伞使他有些紧张，但萨菲罗斯不会将这种态度表现出来，只是在斗篷下慢慢握紧了拳头。  
他不信任他，这是当然的，卢法斯·神罗，欧洲名字东方姓氏，这就注定了哪一边都没有人信任他。他在吉原花街经营一家当铺，实际上却还做许多见不得人的买卖。这条街上所有的皮肉生意，卢法斯都会从中抽取二股利润，烟草，香料，珠宝，甚至火器，只要你愿意出钱，就能在他手中得到你想要的。也正是如此，他在东洋与西洋两边都吃得开，因为每个人都有求于卢法斯。萨菲罗斯刚刚袭爵不久，就接到了卢法斯的信件，但他并没有放在心上，直到一个月前，他在驻地，卢法斯的消息却仍然递到了他的案头。这是威胁，还是邀请？能把私人信函送到公爵在驻地的案头，想必功夫不浅。萨菲罗斯用拆信刀挑开火漆封，将里面的信纸取出抖平，只有寥寥两行字：

“月下美人，名剑无瑕。”

萨菲罗斯沉吟一会，将信纸装回信封中，在牛油蜡烛上引燃。一周之后，他坐上了去东洋的渡轮。  
2  
他们俩肩并肩走在雨中，这里已经是神罗家的私宅，东洋式庭院弯弯绕绕，只能顺着石子路往前走。卢法斯穿木屐，踩在石头路上发出玉碎一样的响声。路边的紫阳花吸饱了水，沉甸甸地垂坠下去，在夜里，粉红浅蓝的花也像是黑的。卢法斯抽烟抽够了，他反手想把烟锅交给跟在后面的曾，突然想起边上还有一个萨菲罗斯，就递到萨菲罗斯面前：“殿下金口赞过的好烟草，试试看？”  
萨菲罗斯接过，先捧着闻了一闻，才放到嘴边含着铜烟嘴生涩地抽了一口。这一抽就露了馅，他不会抽烟，此刻正咳得前仰后合。卢法斯因为少年人的窘态欢快地笑了起来，替他顺着背。十七岁的萨菲罗斯还在长个子，已经和卢法斯一般高。但身上瘦得很，隔着呢子斗篷，卢法斯也隐隐约约摸到了他皮肉下浮突的脊椎骨。萨菲罗斯明显生气了，甩开他一个人走到前面去，又想起手里拿着烟锅，立刻折回来往卢法斯手里一塞。卢法斯带着伞去把萨菲罗斯罩在伞下，他转过脸来狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“你写信叫我来，有什么事？”萨菲罗斯冷冰冰地开口。

“令尊猝然离世，本该我亲自上门吊唁，可惜山长路远，我接到讣告时，殿下已然袭爵。”他们终于走到了神罗大宅的正门，萨菲罗斯一步跨过台阶，站在檐下等卢法斯收伞。雨水从伞面上滚落，卢法斯将它靠在了红漆立柱上。直到这时萨菲罗斯才看见，黄色的油纸伞面上用东洋笔法画了一朵极其妩媚的玫瑰花。雨珠顺着伞骨婉转地滑落，倒像玫瑰泣露一般。

“多谢，”萨菲罗斯还在为刚才的恶作剧记仇：“人不必到，心意到了就行了。”

“所以，我为您准备了袭爵的礼物。”他带着萨菲罗斯进屋，宅中的仆妇侍女纷纷低头行礼，半跪下拉开纸门。东洋建筑占地面积广，但多数只有一层，就会在平面上做文章，他们两人不知走过多少道纸门。神罗家大宅在内也有和式内庭，四周用白玻璃围住，红色的山茶花在玻璃外寂寞地开放。“我在一场拍卖会上得到她，和我竞价的人很多，但却不是每个人都敢和神罗作对。”  
萨菲罗斯敏锐地捕获了这个人称：“她？”  
“不是人，”卢法斯低低地笑了一声：“这是爱称，我没有涉及人口买卖。”  
“还没有到吗？”萨菲罗斯发问。他们已经走得太久，而且因为房屋构造复杂，如果卢法斯要在这里对他下手，想全身而退并不容易。  
“就在前方了。”卢法斯将一块银灰色的铁片给守门人看：“我也觉得太远了，平常想拿什么来回就要半天。”  
说是楼阁，其实只是一间纵深宽阔的大屋而已。卢法斯用钥匙把黄铜锁打开，萨菲罗斯看了一眼身边的纸门，这里糊着的窗纸是罕见的浅红色，很少有人会用彩色的纸来糊窗子，因为首先就会影响到采光。但卢法斯显然没必要在意这个，想要光，点灯就是了。  
他跟在卢法斯身后进屋，绕过一件贴金箔的屏风，就看到在屋内的最深处，放着一把长度惊人的太刀。她没有入鞘，剑柄上缠着蓝色细绳，作菱格纹。月光从天穹上落下，将她照得雪亮，剑尖微弯，在月下寂寞如少女的眉峰。

“正宗，您喜欢吗？”送人礼物就是要能把对方惊得说不出话才好。萨菲罗斯从小学东洋剑术，此事人尽皆知，要投其所好自然是不难的。但他出身高贵，即便长住欧洲，也见过不少宝剑。萨菲罗斯当然知道正宗这两个字意味着什么，传奇刀匠的作品，独一无二，举世无双。他慢慢地走近她，正宗沉默地卧在他面前，等待萨菲罗斯伸手握住剑柄。

“你要送我这个？如果要拿她来做见面礼，太贵重了。”萨菲罗斯终于伸手，斗篷从他肩上滑落。他将正宗归鞘，垂下眼睛，在月下向屋里供奉的神座行礼。月光将他的长发照得像白银一般通透，萨菲罗斯沉吟一瞬，闪电般拔剑，刀光剑影之中，萨菲罗斯束发用的黑绳被剑气切断，长发轰然暴起，卢法斯即使已经避到远处，也听见正宗因为狂喜而发出的蜂鸣声。萨菲罗斯提着剑向卢法斯冲锋，他当头一刀劈下，卢法斯横过烟杆，用末端的铜烟斗接下了这一剑，气浪无声地炸开，浅红色的纸门被剑气撕开数道裂口，庭院中的玉兰花应声坠落。

卢法斯轻轻地叹了一声，萨菲罗斯收剑，长发散乱，正站在他面前。铜制烟斗碎裂了，残片落在他们之间。

“名刀当配英雄，况且我还有事相求。”卢法斯把被劈碎的烟杆递给进屋来收拾残局的侍女，萨菲罗斯归剑入鞘，把正宗提在手里，跟着他离开藏宝阁。“您一剑劈碎了我的烟杆，不知可消气了吗？”  
3  
萨菲罗斯一个人在起居室里玩着一副纸牌，茶已经泡好了，边上放着一叠撒了杏仁片的饼干，已经被他吃掉一半。他对茶叶兴趣寥寥，最多只是可以喝一喝而已，但是既然要待客，红茶就是必备之选。卢法斯要从东洋来米德加，是他没想到的。卢法斯并非萨菲罗斯这种出身部队的军人，光是坐船就够大少爷喝一壶的了。但是卢法斯确实很神秘，萨菲罗斯前脚刚接到他从东洋送来说要拜访他的信件，后脚接到的消息就是从巴黎来的了。上书一切无恙，如果公爵有需要的新鲜法国货，我可以帮忙采买。萨菲罗斯盯着信纸看了半天，还看了看信封里到底空了没有，才回信说半年后我会去巴黎，所以无妨，要来见我就抓紧时间。

说实话，萨菲罗斯并不愿意和卢法斯有过多的往来。他把手中的纸牌分成两叠，按在桌上噼里啪啦洗了一通，手上一下用错了力，飞出去一张红心皇后。多年前那一趟东洋之旅，卢法斯说是送礼，实际上只是为了给萨菲罗斯一个下马威而已——或许，或许也不是这样，总之，卢法斯是个被雾气裹住的人，就好像那天在吉原花街，他在伞下抽烟，烟雾升腾，挡住了面孔，让所有人都看不清楚，如坠梦魇之中。“不是这样。”卢法斯的声音突然冒出来，萨菲罗斯转头，发现他不知道什么时候上来了，悄无声息地进了屋。

“你进来怎么不说？”卢法斯在他对面坐下，捡起那张飞出去的纸牌，接过萨菲罗斯手中的，自己又理了一遍。他很擅长玩一些小东西，纸牌，硬币，烟杆，筹码，在他手下都能转出花样来。萨菲罗斯在没人的时候偷偷试过，捧着一个硬币看了半天，也不知从何下手。只得认定这种行为是卢法斯防止老年痴呆的锻炼方法之一，以萨菲罗斯的运动量，并不需要玩这个。

“你在想事情。”卢法斯理完牌，喝了一口茶：“在想什么？”

“没什么。”萨菲罗斯又吃曲奇饼干，嚼得嘎嘣作响：“如果你想去米德加城内逛逛，我帮你安排。”  
“您要带我去吗？那可以。”

“我没时间，要去教会。”这就是瞎扯了，萨菲罗斯不信教人尽皆知，不过是骗卢法斯而已。

“那我没什么兴趣。”卢法斯说：“以前我带你逛了五台。”

“还穿了和服，我差点被绊倒。”萨菲罗斯绷紧了脸：“但是金箔冰激凌很好吃，绿色的。”

“那是抹茶。”

萨菲罗斯立刻说：“我不喝茶。”

“可是当你不知道它是茶的时候，却觉得抹茶口味很不错。”

“我被蒙蔽了，东瀛的东西总是这样。”


End file.
